


Coffee Beanies

by LenoirWhittlethorn



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Coffee, F/M, Fluff, Modern AU, beanies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 20:26:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2123544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenoirWhittlethorn/pseuds/LenoirWhittlethorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I love beanies, I love coffee, I love levihan. So I combined all three. A short, fluff piece that I had to get out of my system.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee Beanies

The script was simple and straightforward; apologize for last night’s behavior and establish that overindulgence in alcohol wasn’t normal. Hanji took another deep breath and tapped her cellphone’s screen. Yup, two minutes had passed since the last time she checked it. She gently lifted her cup of coffee and sniffed the aroma. Dark roast: strongest brew they had available. 

 

She gazed out the bay window of the cafe, the sunrise finally out of the confines of the cityscape. Traffic was calm for once and everyone walked outside with thermoses of coffee in their hands. Hanji admired the autumn season; all the golden hues reflecting off of red and brown. A sharp throb rippled across Hanji’s brain, reminding her that last night’s fiasco wasn’t obliterated by the sunlight. Hanji set down the cup and began to massage her temples. The white, knit beanie started sliding off Hanji’s head and she stopped. 

 

Today, she wore her hair down, which made her slightly self conscious. The beanie was a weird way of protecting herself from observing eyes and personally she loved how beanies looked on her. Another jab behind her eyeballs kept her focused on the nerve wracking task at hand. She gulped down some coffee and resumed her people watching. All she had to do was look him in the eye and apologize--

 

Hanji’s diaphragm seized up when she saw him crossing the street. Her eyesight was the worst, but there was something about Levi that she just knew it was him, no matter the distance. He lightly jogged across the street, his head lowered in self-reflection. It was early, even for Levi, but Hanji knew he would show up somewhere if needed. Hanji smiled as he neared the cafe, unaware she was sitting near the front. 

 

Her hands began sweating as she realized he was wearing a long sleeve shirt--he always looked good in those--a pair of fitted jeans and to her utmost amusement, a big, knit, black beanie. She adjusted her glasses and stared down at her empty coffee cup. Bitterness stuck at the back of her throat and her spit barely coated her tongue. The script, the script, follow the script. Her stomach fluttered when she sensed Levi approaching her table. 

 

Sure enough, when Hanji looked up, she saw Levi standing by her. “G-good morning.” Hanji croaked out.

 

“It would be, if I didn’t get dozens of texts at four in the morning about needing to talk.” Levi retorted coolly as he kept his intense stare on Hanji.

 

Hanji cringed--he was blunt, as usual--and she rubbed the back of her neck. “Sorry, it’s just, um, c-could you take a seat please?” 

 

Levi’s expression remained neutral, but he quietly complied and sat opposite of Hanji. The barista, taking notice of Hanji’s empty cup and newly filled in chair, asked if there were going to be more orders. Hanji asked for a pumpkin spice coffee and Levi ordered black tea. When she left, Hanji watched as Levi crossed his arms over his chest and resumed his stoic staredown.

 

Just follow the script. “Sorry for all the texts. I didn’t sleep much after what happened, you know, once the fog started lifting.” Hanji rested her arms on the table. “I want you to know that I don’t usually drink that much. It’s the crazy finals, I know at least two of them I crapped out on.” Hanji shook her head at herself. “But I’m not trying to excuse my behavior. What I said and did was inappropriate.”

 

“I think Moblit was more distressed--”

 

“--I already apologized to him, poor guy--”

 

“--then why send me all those texts--”

 

“--because I was calling you out--”

 

“--it’s fine--”

 

“--No, it’s not.” Hanji leaned forward, causing Levi’s right eyebrow to raise a fraction higher than normal. “I’m sorry for calling you my shetland pony.” Her faced burned when Levi averted his gaze towards the window. “A-and the bench, dear God, if I could stop myself from riding that. I can’t believe I was taunting you too. I swear, I’ve never been that plastered before.” As she continued her words tumbled out faster and faster. She went off script. “You’re not a bench.”

 

At that moment, the barista came with the drinks, her eyes lingering on Levi before she left. Hanji gladly drank her coffee, purposely scorching her throat, while Levi allowed his arms to rest on the table. 

 

“Thank God you told me that, otherwise I would’ve gone through life believing I was a bench.” Levi said sardonically. 

 

Hanji clutched her coffee mug tightly; her palms were so sweaty, she was afraid the mug would slip out of her hands. “You’re a human being. A man. An important person to me.” She chewed on her top lip.

 

Levi drank from his cup and then surprised Hanji by leaning forward. “You think I give a damn about a flimsy wooden bench or the nonsensical ramblings of drunken friends?” He growled. 

 

“Levi, it wasn’t nonsensical.” Hanji leaned forward again, her stomach doing jumping jacks. “At first, I wanted you here so that I could apologize, but screw the script.” She shortened the distance between them so that they were inches apart. “Levi, I was going to say this after the semester ended, but my dumb drunken self revealed my hand. In a very grotesque way. Levi, I love you.” Hanji let her confession waft in the air. 

 

The clinking of cups and silverware rang throughout the cafe. Hanji and Levi remained still, their eyes searching each other. They were friends for countless years, always making sure the other was doing well. Flirting happened often, but it never held weight. Until now. 

 

When the sun beamed through the window and reflected off of Hanji’s hair, Levi made his move. He softly bumped his forehead against Hanji’s, enjoying her gasp in surprise. “You better saddle up, then.” Levi murmured huskily. 

 

A nervous laugh erupted from Hanji, easing her diaphragm. Before she could speak up, Levi’s lips brushed against hers. She stiffened, realizing they were still in a public place. One look at Levi’s eyes convinced Hanji to close her eyes. Levi pressed his lips against Hanji’s. Several seconds passed before Hanji began chuckling. They broke their kiss, Levi appearing flushed and annoyed.

 

“I’m sorry, Levi.” Hanji couldn’t shrink her grin. “I think we’re a bit rusty.”

 

Levi scoffed and glared out the window. “You free today?”

 

“Uh, yeah--”

 

“Okay, we can practice.”

 

“Practice.”

 

“You said we’re rusty.” Levi snapped, though his reddened face gave away how flustered he was. 

Hanji finished her coffee and also looked out the window. “I wouldn’t mind that.” She said softly. 

 

The barista nearly fell backwards when Levi gave her the payment for the bill. Hanji apologized through spurts of laughter as Levi grabbed her hand and led her out the door. Once outside, however, Hanji charged forward and for several steps dragged Levi behind her. Levi recovered and soon both were running across the street, still holding hands. 


End file.
